


Painted Hands.

by DwarvishWarriors



Series: Summertime Drabbles [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Painting, Prompt Fill, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1873125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwarvishWarriors/pseuds/DwarvishWarriors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nori hates holidays...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painted Hands.

**Author's Note:**

> (For Raire)  
> ((2/2 prompt fill))

Nori sipped from his cream ceramic mug filled with a rich coffee as he sat at a table outside a quiet café, in a town that's name was unpronounceable in his homeland tongue, taking in the silent surroundings around him and enjoying his morning that was, for once in a long time, free from any work. Dori had sent him on this trip after he suffered through more than four months of nonstop working and fighting for every penny he earned for their small families survival. Nori had tried to argue with his brother about the vacation, how it was a bad time because he was so busy and that Ori still needed money for his needs still being so young and all, but Dori had scolded him, confiscated his work laptop, phone, pager, and any other work necessity, packed his bag and drove him to the airport with Nori protesting the whole way.

 

Now here he was, bored out of his mind, drinking hot coffee (though he was more of a tea person) and watching little old couples waddle by discussing the lovely or young lovers groping and kissing one another in the street. Nori needed excitement, he needed something more than just coffee so he quickly placed a few colourful bills of the country's currency, that Dori had shoved in his hands at the airport, and hopped to his feet, dusting a few crumbs from his morning pastry before walking quickly along.

 

\----

 

"I don't like it here, Dori!" Nori practically howled down the end of the old payphone while he traced his fingers through the evening dew that was steaming the glass box around him.

 

"It is only for a few more days, Nori." Dori sighed from the other end of the line before taking a sip of what Nori knew was the elder mans favourite tea. "I'm sure you can handle it."

 

"I seriously can't Dori." Nori hissed now. "It's boring here…you'd love it but is is not to my taste. I just-"

 

"Oh look who's out if bed!" Dori interrupted as Nori heard a small voice in the background of his elder brothers call and he began speaking to the small voice instead of Nori. "Yes, it's Nori, would you like to speak to him? Come here then sweetheart."

 

"No, No, No, Dori!" Nori began as a shuffle began on the other end of the line before a small voice said.

 

"Hi Nori!" The little voice squeaked and Nori repressed a sigh.

 

"Hi little buddy." Nori replied with a fond smile on his lips.

 

"Are you having fun?" Ori asked and Nori chuckled slightly. 

 

"Yes Ori, I'm having lots of fun." Nori sighed and the small giggle of glee at the end of the line made Nori's smile widen.

 

"I miss you sooooo much! Have you got me a present?" Ori said before the voice a his elder brother mumbled something about being impolite in the background.

 

"I miss you too little man." Nori stated before he made a mental note to get a present for his little brother. "Yes I got you a little present! But you'll have to wait for me to get back, okay?"

 

"Okay." Ori sighed with what Nori knew was a pouty tone before Dori's voice cooed in the background and Ori made a sad hum. "Dori said I need to go back to bed, night night Nori!"

 

"Night night." Nori said with a large fond smile before their was shuffling on the other line again as Dori returned to the phone.

 

"By my watch it is night over there, find a bar or something you grumpy sod!" Dori saud before the line disconnected and Nori groaned as the dial tone sounded before slamming the phone back on the hold, stepping out of the phone box into the warm evening air with an annoyed grumble and started walking.

 

\----

 

Nori decided to skip the bars and just walk back to his hotel through a serenely light park, the green leaves blushing with golden light from the large black iron lamps that were scattered at the edge of the path. Nori shoved his hands into his pockets and sighed before he noticed a slim figure sat in the distance under a bright lamp at a canvas of pale paper, the figures long fingers clutched a brush as the shadow dipped it into a pot of vibrant yellow paint.

 

As Nori approached his eyes widened at the painting display, all the paintings were of the park and some abstract portraits of the young lovers Nori had seen earlier that day, however, this time they weren't the love addled groping pairs Nori had seen before they were instead sat together on a bench and the man was looking at the woman lovingly, Nori did not understand how the artist could capture such emotion but somehow he did and it was incredible. 

 

"Davinson and Linzy," The shadow said and Nori couldn't help but jump. "Just arrived here from their wedding looking for a new life after their honeymoon, two months pregnant, quite the scandal in their country."

 

"Here I thought they were just a couple of outdoor sex lovers…" Nori stated and the shadow snorted a laugh before Nori finally looked at him. And wow.

 

The smaller man had soft looking brown hair that was sleeked back and tucked under a cap with a matching stubble beard, he had large blue eyes which had small wrinkles at the side that showed years of happiness, besides that his body was lean and the skin that peeked under his unbuttoned shirt collar was pale like the rest of his skin, except for his hands were stained with bright colourful paint. He was beautiful. 

 

"Aye, they did have rather a lot of problems with public displays." The painter said. "But they had lovely eyes, see."

 

The painter pointed to the picture and Nori followed the slim digit to look at the eyes of the muses, he realised then that it was those orbs that caused the emotion in the piece because they were formed not by paint.

 

"I made them in chalk, it adds depth. Do see the colour contrast?" The painter asked and Nori hummed with a nod, he wasn't much of an art critic but he knew a good thing when he saw it.

 

"I do see it, it's quite good." Nori said awkwardly before he looked over to the stranger again and smiled slightly when he saw the other man grinning.

 

"I'm Bofur, Bofur Denarch." The painter said as he extended a colourful hand and Nori took it, far too quickly even for his scrabbled mind.

 

"I'm Norn Risin. Nori! Nori Rision, Hi." Nori said awkwardly as he shook the other mans hand which caused the painter- Bofur- to laugh.

 

"Well hello, Nori Rision Hi." Bofur joked and Nori smiled slightly as they dropped hands. "Would you like a painting?"

 

"Yeah, sure, I mean, they are rather nice but I'm not from here you see-" Nori explained and Bofur hummed. 

 

"A tourist then. Tell me what do you think of my beautiful home?" Bofur asked as he sat back down at his canvas and picked up a paintbrush.

 

"Yeah, it's something..." Nori replied uneasily and Bofur snorted a laugh.

 

"It's as dull as an old penny." Bofur stated and Nori couldn't help but to nod in agreement which caused the painter to smile. "You know, you're the first tourist to agree with me."

 

"Well, who wouldn't agree with such a pretty face." Nori blurted out before he spluttered and started again awkwardly as he saw Bofur blush brightly and laugh into his hand. "I mean, wow this picture is pretty!"

 

Nori made this statement complete by pointing to a strange abstract picture of a very grey old man with a rather large nose and twinkling medals on his chest and Bofur hummed and looked over before he chuckled.

 

"That's old man Riley, he lives over there by the water front, war veteran, had a lovely wife named Georgina she passed away a few years ago and ever morning he sits on that bench, wears all his medals, feeds the birds with a loaf of bread he made himself and he sits there the whole day watching people and waiting for his love to return." Bofur explained as he pointed to a lonely wooden bench under a set of twin looking trees and Nori furrowed his brow slightly. 

 

"Why does he wear his medals?" Nori wondered out loud and Bofur smiled at him like he just revealed next weeks lottery numbers.

 

"He says it's because his Georgy always loved his medals because if you looked hard enough you could see your younger self and Georgina was as beautiful in her young years as she was in her old." Bofur replied and Nori smiled.

 

"How do you know all this?" Nori asked and Bofur snorted slightly as he returned to his painting.

 

"Because if you take a cup of soup and another loaf of bread to that man he'll sit and talk long enough for you to learn a few things and create a lovely portrait." The painter replied with a grin.

 

"Either you're the most ingenious man I've ever met or the most idiotic." Nori stated fondly and Bofur shrugged one shoulder. 

 

"I'm good with both." 

 

Nori smiled to himself for the longest time before the dark clouds above them began to grumble and Bofur's head shot up instantly before he clamped his easel shut and threw a thick wollen coat over his paintings, Nori followed suit and helped the man collect his masterpieces as rain began to trickle from above and splatter on his cheek.

 

Wordlessly the two ran and Nori didn't ask where they were going, he only tucked the delicate painting's under his arms and followed the strange man that he now had so many questions for. He followed Bofur up a metal flight of stairs outside an old looking building before the painter huffed placed the pictures he was carrying to the side and quickly yanked open a window before climbing through and this time Nori was hesitant to follow. But Bofur reassured him and requested he pass him the pictures as thunder boomed in the sky and Nori for some unknown reason complied to the request.

 

"You're not a criminal are you?" Nori whispered and Bofur rolled his eyes as he leaned the passed through painting against a nearby wall.

 

"No, but my landlord is, he always locks the front door up far too early for any sane person."

 

Nori laughed breathlessly as he passed through the final picture and Bofur grinned at him. This was it then, he was going to go back to his hotel, order room service, lay in bed, wish for this holiday to end, and never see the strange painter again.

 

"Now we have two options," Bofur said which rattled through Nori's busy mind. "You can run back to your little hotel, get out of those wet clothes and order some expensive but tasteless food, or, you could stay here with me, get out of those wet and incredibly touristy clothes and I could paint you a portrait? Your choice."

 

Nori didn't even think for a moment as he climbed quickly into the warm room with Bofur and the painter closed the window with a quiet click as the rain picked up pace. Bofur turned then and flipped a switch nearby to light the room they were standing in, Nori looked around the room which was small and simply, a one room flat with a kitchen, bathroom tucked away in the side wall, sofa that was also a pullout bed, and a fire place in the wall closest to him. The walls however were covered in paints of all different colours and portraits that each held their own story that Nori would have to ask about. 

 

But right now he helped Bofur start a fire in the mantle before taking off his wet shirt as the painter left to get him a towel and something from the kitchen.

 

As Nori kicked off his shoes Bofur tossed a towel over his head and he chuckled as he rubbed his hair before lifting it to see Bofur standing in front of him with a large glass of red wine. 

 

"Are you trying to get me drunk, Mister Denarch?" Nori asked with one raised eyebrow as he accepted the glass.

 

"Only if you allow me, Mister Rision." Bofur replied with a bright smile before he moved to gather paint supplies, a blanket, two pillows, abd a large pad of paper.

 

They settled a little ways in front of the fire and Nori took a slight sip of wine as he noticed that he was still shirless and his trousers wet, making them obscenely tight around his crossed legs.

 

"Now, think of something that makes you happy." Bofur said as he began swirling his own glass of wine and taking a sip.

 

"Do I have to tell you what it is?"

 

"It's a painting, not a magic trick." Bofur said fondly as he placed his glass down before he dipped the bristled end of a brush into a pot of paint with one hand and grabbed Nori's chin with the other, directing the man's head just right so the light caressed his cheek. Nori couldn't help but grin and watch the painter from the corner of his eye, Bofur worked slowly, going over the beginning lines with such care and concentration that Nori smiled, but it was cut short when without even looking up Bofur quickly said.

 

"Eyes forward."

 

And Nori did as he was told.

 

\----

 

It remained like that for some time until Bofur reached a slightly paint covered hand forward and tucked a gingery lock of hair behind Nori's ear, causing Nori to sit up straight as the hand slipped down the top of his jawline, off his face, and then down his collarbone and down the top of his chest.

 

"So, what's your story?" Bofur asked.

 

"What do you mean?" Nori replied in question and Bofur's tongue flicked out of the corner of his mouth as he concentrated. 

 

"I mean, you're a single bloke-" Bofur began but Nori interrupted him with the request of how he thought he was single to which Bofur replied. "Well, I see no ring, nor do I think you would be out here with a random man who likes painting random people had you someone to go back to..."

 

Nori hummed in thought at that before Bofur added quietly as he dunked his brush into more paint.

 

"Besides, I don't think you're the type to settle down anyway."

 

Nori scoffed at that and Bofur smirked behind his large pad.

 

"What makes you think I wouldn't be the type to settle down?!" Nori snapped but there was no heat to his words.

 

"You just don't seem the type for a family and relationship."

 

"Well, you're wrong." Nori stated simply. "I do have a family, and I love them will all my heart."

 

"You're a family man then?" Bofur asked as he made an unexpected twist of his brush.

 

"Yes… well sort of." Nori replied. "Not that it's any of your business, but I'm a middle child, I have two brothers, Ori and Dori, who are the biggest pains in my arse but the biggest loves I'll ever have. And I do everything I can for them."

 

Bofur stopped then and looked up from his painting and smiled slightly at Nori who still has his head turned where Bofur had directed it.

 

"How old?" Bofur asked.

 

"Well I'm twenty five, Dori is forty two and little Ori is six." Nori stated and Bofur laughed as he took another sip of wine.

 

"Twenty five?" Bofur asked with a raised brow. "Wow, an older man, not usually my pick."

 

Nori only smiled then before Bofur sighed as he finished the final stroke of his painting and turned it towards Nori to show him.

 

"I call it Nori the family man." Bofur said with a wide grin and Nori took the picture from the artists hands to have a closer look. He had seen portraits of himself before but none like this, the painting was lit itself in a gold hue that was highlighted by the flickering fire in the room and his ginger hair held it's own light, but his eyes. His eyes in the portrait seemed to tell all that he was and Nori knew then that Bofur had a gift, though he never doubted it for a moment. 

 

"It's wonderful, Bofur." Nori said in a whisper and Bofur leaned over to look himself.

 

"You think so?" Bofur asked and Nori nodded before he looked over at the younger man.

 

"Yes." Nori stated. "Thank you."

Bofur smiled and mouthed a sweet 'you're welcome' and Nori couldn't help but cup the artists chin and press their lips together, slipping his tongue into the painters mouth as they slumped onto the floor. Nori laying on top of the man as he broke the kiss and Bofur hummed as he fiddled with the top of Nori's trousers.

 

"Sleeping with my muses, not my usual pick either." Bofur stated and Nori grinned as he slid a hand up Bofur's shirt and kissed him again.

 

"Let's see if I can change that." Nori breathed before he began placing kisses to Bofur's neck and undoing his trousers. 

 

\----

 

When Nori woke the next morning he looked down at Bofur instantly, who was naked and tucked against his front, his cap strewn to the side and his usually slick hair tousled. Nori smiled sidelong and pressed his lips to the sleeping artists lips before he got to his feet and tucked a blanket around his sleeping lover. 

 

Nori walked stiffly to the window as he pulled on his boxers and shirt, he gazed out of the window and his eyes widened as he saw the park and sure enough the bench where the old man in shining medals with a loaf of bread under his arms and birds flocking around him, landing on his thin grey hair and shoulders.

 

Nori was so busy watching in amazement that he didn't notice the painter waking up until he stepped behind him and pressed a kiss to Nori's clothed shoulder.

 

Nori grinned at him and kissed his sweat damp forehead before he left to get dressed. But when Bofur returned from the bathroom with fresh clothes on he spotted instantly Nori standing by the door with a warm bottle of soup and a loaf of bread. Bofur simply rolled his eyes fondly before pulling on his cap and taking the loaf of bread from Nori's hand, which he replaced with his own colour stained hand before leaving the flat witg a spring in their step and Nori knew that maybe this holiday wouldn't be so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> (If you have a request please go to the first story of this series!)  
> ((Tell me what you think?))


End file.
